This invention relates to lamp fixtures or luminaires and particularly to diagnostic testing of high intensity discharge lamp lighting fixtures or luminaires.
High intensity discharge (HID) lamps, such as high pressure sodium lamps, mercury vapor lamps and metal halide lamps and others, are employed in a wide variety of applications including sports lighting, industrial lighting, and street lighting. In addition to the lamp itself, a luminaire may include several other components, including a ballast, a capacitor, an ignitor, and a photoelectric control.
The process of diagnosing and repairing a defective lighting fixture can be problematic and expensive. A typical current practice is to replace parts, regardless of whether they are faulty, until the lamp operates. Another current practice is for a troubleshooter to make measurements with a simple meter, and then make a judgment concerning which component or components are faulty, and should be replaced. Various forms of diagnostic tester have also been proposed, such as are disclosed in Tury et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,834 and Jones, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,191. The approach as disclosed in these patents, however, requires a certain level of training and knowledge for effective troubleshooting. Moreover, such troubleshooting often must be carried out in the field, often employing a boom truck, rather than in a bench test environment.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an automated diagnostic tester system is configured for use with a lighting fixture connected to a power source and including at least one of a ballast connected to the power source, a capacitor connected to the ballast, an ignitor, and a high intensity discharge lamp connected to the ballast. The tester system includes an electrical connector system included as part of the lighting fixture, providing circuit access at least to the power source and to the high intensity discharge lamp. This enables interruption of at least one circuit connection selected from a group consisting of the connection of the ballast to the power source and the connection of the high intensity discharge lamp to the ballast. An automated diagnostic tester is connected to the electrical connector system and is operable to automatically measure lighting fixture parameters including at least at one of power source voltage, ballast open circuit output voltage, ballast output current, ignitor pulse voltage and lamp operating voltage.